


Yurio on chores

by keith_voltron



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16580633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_voltron/pseuds/keith_voltron
Summary: Let's just say this. Yurio will never do chores unless it's under one condition.





	Yurio on chores

**Author's Note:**

> I have previously wrote this a while ago and thought I would post it as it is. This was one of the very first fanfics I wrote So this WILL have grammar errors (Like all my other ones but worse this time) and it's not written in paragraph form because I was being lazy (as always).

Otabek:"Hey,Can you help me with the dishes?"

Yurio: "I don’t know how to and I need to put up my hair but im kinda struggling."

Otabek: "Come Here so I can help you and then you help me OK?, Deal?"

Yurio: "OK"

(A while later)

Otabek:"Done. So will you help me?"

Yurio:"Fine, But teach me first."

Otabek:"first hold the dish.Be careful,It's wet."(hands it to yurio)

Yurio:(drops the dish and leaves)

Yuri:(walks in) "What happened here?, And what are you wearing?"

Otabek:"What do you mean?"

Otabek:"What do you mean?"(yuri hands him a mirror)

Yuri:"I bet yurio put that on you.Did you even know that was there?"

Otabek:"Did you see him on his way out? If you did,Did he say anything?"

Yuri:"He told you to wear them if you want him to help you. He also called me a pig. (T-T)"

Otabek:"That sure sounds like yurio"

Otabek:"Trust me, I won’t have to wear it all day."

Yuri:" What do you mean?"

Otabek:"I got him a gift that I forgot to give him on his birthday. He stopped talking to me for that day.(T-T)

Yuri:" You got him a stuffed tiger,huh."

Otabek:"Yep! Yurio! I have something!"

Yurio:"You have a gift! Is it for me?"

Otabek:"Here" (hands yurio the tiger)

Yurio:"I love it! I might consider helping you"

Yuri:"Hey Yurio, you still going to make Otabek wear that Head band?"

Otabek:"Talking about that,When did you even the chance to put that on me?"

Yurio: "With the the power of the piroshki! "

Yuri: "It’s Probably just a weird phase."

 

(Victor: "Hey!!! How come i'm not in the story!" Author: "Be quiet! I'll write about you later!")

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I decided to play this but... I did soooo yeah.


End file.
